


Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feel-good, Feels, Fluff, Not Beta'd, We Die Like Men, but it could be if you wanted, not really shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “It’s nice out, isn’t it?” Hank said.Connor hummed in response, not even turning to look at Hank. The android took a deep breath, taking in the smell of early summer.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while stuck in an exam room, cause it's so beautiful outside. Inspired by a really good song by [Atmosphere](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKo3W6VSOsc) (a favorite group of mine)

Connor was always fuckin’ right, when it came to Hank’s drinking. Every single time Connor was with him past beer number three, he’d helpfully chime in  _ exactly  _ how hungover he would be. And he was always fucking spot on. Always. 

 

Maybe it was because he could read his blood alcohol content to four decimal places, maybe it was because he’d been keeping tabs on how many beers Hank could take before he got woozy, and how many subsequent shots of whiskey he could down before he started to hate himself. 

 

Hank would never know how Connor figured it out, wouldn’t even pretend he could try to comprehend Connor’s robo-brain, but he did know that he  _ hated  _ it. 

 

Even now, as Connor helpfully handed him a cup of coffee with some quip about how  _ chipper  _ he was looking this fine fucking morning, he hated it. Even when Connor offered to make him something to eat, he hated it.

 

It’s not that he wasn’t grateful for having him around. Connor wasn’t a bad roommate, he wasn’t even a bad friend, but by god, did it get irritating to have a nanny that was always right when your head was still pounding from the night before. 

 

“Hank,” Connor said, watching Hank rub at his temples, “Would you like to get some fresh air? It may help to make you feel less-” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, fine whatever. Will you shut up if I do?” Hank snapped. He downed the last of the coffee with some generic painkiller he found in the bathroom. 

 

Connor smiled, the kid was too fuckin’ genuine sometimes, “I’d be very happy if you did.” 

 

Connor opened the door to the back yard, Sumo trotting out the door with the two of them to enjoy the June morning. 

 

The birds were chattering, the sun was shining, the whole yard was a lush green. It was beautiful, sure, but Hank’s eye caught Connor and he couldn’t stop staring. 

 

His eyes were closed, face turned towards the sun -  _ could he even feel that?  _ \- and a small smile drifted across his face. Maybe it was just a trick of the light, but he swore that he could see a few little strands of gold in Connor’s hair, like it got bleached by the sun. A light breeze shifted the little curl slightly. 

 

“It’s nice out, isn’t it?” Hank said. 

 

Connor hummed in response, he wasn’t even looking at Hank. The android took a deep breath, taking in the smell of early summer. 

 

“Can you even feel that?”

 

“Feel what?” Connor asked, finally turning his attention back to Hank. 

 

“The sun, the air, the wind, that stuff.” Hank shrugged, glancing at Sumo rolling around in the grass.

 

“My sensors are equipped to detect many things, Hank.” He sounded like he was reading off a piece of fuckin’ paper sometimes, “That includes temperature and wind.” 

 

“Does it… You know… Feel nice?” 

 

He was silent for a moment, yellow light spinning around for a second.  _ Processing.  _ “Yes, Hank, I suppose some things do feel good.” 

 

There was something about the way Connor smiled after he said that, like that was something he hadn’t thought about before. It made Hank ache in a way he hadn’t in awhile, vaguely familiar in the way that his chest tightened up. He could’ve sworn he stopped breathing for a second. 

 

Before he could even think, he blurted out, “You wanna go take a walk?” 

 

Sumo perked up, excitedly running up to the two of them, jumping up on Hank a little, licking at his hands. 

 

Connor laughed, it was so  _ human  _ looking, his eyes shut and nose wrinkled a little, “Sumo seems to like the idea.” 

 

And that was how he found himself walking down the street with Connor and Sumo. He was lost in thought, noticing how  _ beautiful  _ everything was. He’d been used to Detroit summers, they were the summers he grew up with, but he forgot how goddamn lovely out it got. They passed a couple of kids drawing on the sidewalk with chalk. 

 

Hank noticed the spinning blue LED of one of them, and the little healing scrape on the others knee. 

 

His attention turned back to his own android companion. However creepy it made him feel to think about it, Connor really was pretty, wasn’t he? His face had settled into a smile, observing the world around them. His eyes were so bright, filled with curiosity and interest and intelligence.

 

Connor caught sight of him staring, smiling even bigger at him. Hank returned the smile and his chest tightened up again. 

 

He decided that Connor being right was something he could live with.  

**Author's Note:**

> I’m undecided about if I actually ship these two, tbh  
> Come poke me on [Tumblr!](https://parttwotriestowrite.tumblr.com/) Ask box is always open, and I’m down for suggestions and critique is always appreciated <3


End file.
